


"Whites"

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 100 in 100 prompts: "Laundry Day" and "One Color" @ One_Million_Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Whites"

"Darcy!" Jane Foster yelled. 

Darcy froze, game controller in hand and on the other side of the country Clint's avatar shot hers in the face. "Boom, headshot!" came his voice through her headset. 

"Uh, be right back," she said. She recognised Jane's tone as being her unhappy voice. 

Sure enough Jane came storming in with a basket of wet laundry. All of it, sheets and tops and socks and underwear, was all one color: Pink. 

Well apart from: "These, are yours." Jane scowled and held up a pair of bright red panties. Darcy's bright red panties. 

"Oops," Darcy said sheepishly.


End file.
